


My Little Arashi:Talk About Marrige

by Yoshiblack16



Series: My Little Arashi [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's and Aiba's twins talk about wedding plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Arashi:Talk About Marrige

           It was a nice day out, birds were chirping, sky was cloudless blue, kids were still asleep, bottom line it was a great day to stay in and do nothing thought Ninomiya kazunari but it didn't last long.  
"Oi Kazunari, wake up, we're gonna be late!" called his wife Taka taking the cover off of him.  
" yeah, daddy wake up were gonna go to the amusement park with Aki-chan and Rima-chan!" jumped his son on the bed.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, but please stop jumping" answered Nino with a nausiated look on his face.  
"Yuki get off the bed I think your father is getting sick" giggled Taka.  
It took some time to Nino to get rid of his motion sickness caused by his jumping son but that didn't stop his wife and son to drag him out of the house to a place full of madness. 'there goes my peaceful Sunday' he thought.  
Taka stopped the car in front of Aiba's house and Yuki didn't wait for his parents and ran for the door. It seemed that they already saw them arrive because Yuki didn't have to ring the bell for two girl opened it quickly.  


"Yuki-kun!" shouted the girls at unison.  
  
"Rima-chan, Aki-chan, Ohayou!" greeted Yuki-kun in return.  
  
"Papa, Yuki-kun is here, let's go to the amusement park!" called Rima.  
 

"Ok, wait for me", and then said to his wife " Sakura, we’re going first call me when you get to the park” he finished giving her a kiss and ran behind the twins.  
“You guys better behave and I’m talking especially to you Aiba Masaki, you are an adult, remember?” Warned Sakura  
“Aiba-san don’t worry as soon as this guy here misbehaves I’ll make the park staff to lock him with the monkeys though I doubt that’s going to be a real punishment” joked Nino.  
“At least saves me the trouble to having to look for him” she followed.  
“Oi! I’m still here you know” protested the taller man.  
Though the kids were having fun watching Aiba being made fun of they were eager to get to the amusement park already.  
“Dad, come on let’s go, you can make fun of uncle Aiba when we get there” said Yuki-kun pulling his father to the door.  
“girls aren’t you going to defend papa?” whined Aiba.  
“but daddy you always end up shouting more than us at the rides” answered Aki-chan  
“yeah, is embarrassing” continued Rima.  
“ha! even your girls make fun of you, today is going to be entertainig” Nino chuckled.  
***  
Already at the entrance of the park the grown ups searched for the other half of the group while keeping tabs on their children.  
“Yuki stay close” warned his mother.  
“Where are they? And, why is there so much people here?” asked a irritated Nino.  
“um, have you tried calling any of them? and I don’t know maybe because is Sunday!” answered his wife.  
“already on it” he replied showing him the cell phone he got out of his pants to which Taka nodded sarcastically.  
After the third ring somebody answered.  
“Kazu, ohayou” responded the voice on the other line.  
“Where the hell are you Oh-chan? are the others with you?”  
“Matsujun just got here Sho and I got here an hour ago... I got hungry”  
“yeah, yeah, yeah, but where are you?”  
“at the amusement park”  
“Ohno Satoshi you better no be making fun of me!” warned the younger man already popping a vein.  
He heard a chuckle on the line “then stop being so grumpy all the time, you’ll get green hair. We're already in the park by the big carousel”  
“you! I know where you are now and you’ll pay!” joked the younger.  
“mm kay” and the line was cut.  
Nino then turned to his wife “they’re already in, let’s go. Where is Aiba and the kids?  
Taka pointed to the big fountain at the entrance and Nino saw the three kids pointing at it and laughing, he was about to ask when Aiba came out of it soaked head to toes.  
“I sometimes wonder about him” commented Nino’s wife  


“you’re not alone on this one, trust me” he replied.  
 

***  
Turns out that they were playing around the fountain and miracle boy tripped and fell in the water.  Luckily his wife was done with her job so she stopped by the house to pick up a change of clothes on her way to the park.  
“Where is the bag with clothes I always tell you to have in your car?” asked Sakura giving the clothes to her husband.  
“Why the the extra clothes?”  asked Sakurai’s wife.  
“You really need to ask?” replied Aiba’s wife rolling her eyes at her husband and the two women laughed.  
“Mommy you’re here” shouted her daughters running to hug her. Her mother was prepared to what came next  
“Mommy we’re having so much fun! we went to the Ferris wheel and the petting zoo-“ and the she was cut by her sister.  
“and there were cute bunnies and a pony and there was a baby monkey!”  
“then, there was a guy doing magic tricks and uncle Nino and Yuki-kun were telling us how they did it”  
“and when we pass by a stand with goldfish uncle Satoshi wanted to stay an play with the fishes and aunt Tamiko had to drag him out of there.” ended Aki chuckling and pointing at her blanked- faced uncle.  
“That’s good you’re having fun, are you ready to go yet?” asked their mom knowing very well the answer.  
“Noo!” the kids answered all in unison.  
“That was a long shot” said Jun.  
   
***  
After a few more rides they decided to stop and eat lunch, they found a well shaded place and set a blanket on the grass. It was such a rare sight nowadays, seeing a family so big having a good time.  
“Aiba, Bakayaro!”, scloded Matsujun, “seriously I wonder how your kids put up with a father like you”  
Aiba knowing he actually didn’t mean this because they have been friends and colleges for many years, so he just laughed “But they like I’m their beloved daddy”, and then he looked at the girls and asked, “you like daddy, right girls?  
“I like papa but I want to marry Yuki-kun”  Answered Rima-chan.  
“I want to marry Akira!” followed her sister. This left all the adults shocked for a while and suddenly started laughing.  
“Nino and Sho you better be prepared you’re going to be in-laws with Aiba Masaki” joked Matsujun.  
   



End file.
